


Something to discuss

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beaches, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was funny how a sole person could turn my world upside down in the blink of an eye, especially since it was something I had never deemed possible, yet Yasuhiro Taeko never failed to take my breath away in every sense of the word. However, as I stood barefoot on the warm sand of the beach, I had not only been deprived of my own breath, but also my heart had been stolen gracefully by my classmate, who was just arriving with Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san.





	Something to discuss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my friend's birthday so I wrote this for her!

It was funny how a sole person could turn my world upside down in the blink of an eye, especially since it was something I had never deemed possible, yet Yasuhiro Taeko never failed to take my breath away in every sense of the word. However, as I stood barefoot on the warm sand of the beach, I had not only been deprived of my own breath, but also my heart had been stolen gracefully by my classmate, who was just arriving with Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san.

As opposed of the flamboyant gothic outfits she tended to wear day after day, Yasuhiro-san was only wearing a red shirt with a front knot and some extremely short, black pants. The sight of her now exposed pale skin was just enough to make me stand on the edge of nervousness as I watched her approach. Heat took over my cheeks when I noticed that she was curvier than I had ever imagined based on my bare knowledge about her actual anatomy, so I sat down on the hammock that was behind me and tried to shake that thought away before she got to where I was.

“Kirigiri-san, it’s always a pleasure to see you,” yet I wasn’t able to get rid of my prior observation, so when I looked up to stare at her, I was blushing more furiously than ever before. Although, luckily for me, she must had assumed that it was due to the heat since she didn’t comment how my cheeks were practically as red as her very own two eyes.

Nervously and subtly as possible, a shy smile curving the edges of my lips upwards, I licked my dry lips before nodding. “Thank you, Yasuhiro-san, same goes to you.”

Humming to herself, she left her handbag on the hammock that was on my right side before leaving her pamela hat over the bag. I observed every move she made, even if my brain was practically begging me to stop, and eventually our eyes met. What threw me off right then and there was that, Yasuhiro-san beamed at me. She was smiling widely at me, because of me, since we were the only ones in the hammock area. 

“I was wondering… Would you like to go for a walk along the coastline with me? There’s something I’d love to discuss with you, and while our classmates are lovely at the very best,” as she said those final words, Yasuhiro-san turned her head around to look at the rest of our class, who were all, including Togami and Fukawa, playing childishly in the sea, “I would love to have some privacy.”

I nodded awkwardly as I got up, then walked bent slightly and grabbed my bag from underneath the hammock to take the white button-down shirt I had taken to the beach. As I put it on, although i didn’t button it, I felt Yasuhiro-san’s burning red eyes on me, and frankly, I didn’t mind. 

“Okay, let’s go,” I said after I found my sunglasses and briefly debated with myself whether I should have taken my phone with me or not, which ended up in me leaving it behind as we walked away from the hammocks.

The first part of the walk was quite silent, the only sound that gently tore through that silence being the calm sound of the waves crushing near the coastlines. Since I was getting nervous, not knowing what she wanted to discuss with me had alerted me somehow after all, I decided to have a small chit-chat with her.

“How come you’re here? If I recall correctly, you once mentioned that you dislike the heat and the beach,” I murmured, looking everywhere but at her in a slight panic. 

Her giggles, however, made me calm down even though they sent my heart on a race.

“Well, Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san didn’t cease to try and “get my out of my cocoon” so I pretty much was forced to come here.” Yasuhiro-san replied with a small smile on her face, most probably because of the memories of the twins trying to get her out of the room to go and socialize with everyone else. I smiled too, guessing that being best friends with the twins must be something tough yet an experience that not everyone had the pleasure to go through.

“However,” she continued, prompting me to look at her, “I didn’t come here entirely out of obligation… After all, I want to discuss something with you, don’t I?”

I gulped just as the palm of my hands grew sweaty in mere seconds, grinning awkwardly when I saw her cheeky smirk and the amused look on her face.

“Yeah, what is it?”

For a second, Yasuhiro-san looked pensive, hesitant even, before stopping and staring at me profusely. “We’ve known each other for three years now and I can’t help but be attracted to you. I like how dedicated you are yet how shy you can become… I like that you always think first before acting, that you know when to stand by and when to interfere, that you know how to keep a secret and how to be a real person… Hell, what I’m trying to say is that I like you.”

And with the greatest blush ever, teary eyes and by far the widest grin I had ever managed to smile, I replied, “I like you too, since the very first day.”


End file.
